


knock, knock, knocking on Snape's door...

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus's vacation is interrupted by Potter's persistent knocking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	knock, knock, knocking on Snape's door...

**Title** : _ **Knock, knock, knocking on Snape's door...**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : Pekeleke

**Word Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt  challenge 329: Summer.

**Warnings** : None

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** : Severus's vacation is interrupted by Potter's persistent knocking...

 

_**Knock, knock, knocking on Snape's door...** _

 

 

Watching the Express ride away Severus smiled sunnily. Summer was his favourite time of year. 

The little monsters went home for three whole months and he planned to... _bask..._ on peace and quiet...

 

The first time Potter knocked on his door he wanted Pepper-Up. 

Severus grumbled but ended up _sharing_ with his colleague.

 

The second and third were about the same.

 

Fourth through thirteen Potter needed coffee. 

By the fourteen he'd bought too much take-away...

 

On the thirty-sixth time their eyes _connected_ and the silence stretched into eternity.

 “I love you” Potter said. Severus waved goodbye to peace and quiet...

 

 

 


End file.
